Does He Care?
by cooliochick5
Summary: Chuck has started doing crazy things, just to fit in wih the cool crowd. Can Mike snap him back into reality before Chuck's behaviour gets him killed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing**_

_**Mike's P.O.V:**_

How did I not notice it? It should have been obvious when he kept asking to borrow markers and computer cleaner. But I guess I didn't see it. It should have been completely clear when the razor blades from the bathroom began to go missing. And, how did I not notice his lack of interest in anything. I knew Chuck had made some new friends, but I had never met them, how was I to know that they weren't good news. Well, thanks to them, Chuck is taking therpay sessions from me now. So far, the only thing he's told me is that he never wanted to do any of what he did, he just wanted to fit in with a diffrent crowd. After we found out about his LARPing, he said he felt like such a loser. I told him that what he did was dangerous, and I'd rather have him be a loser, than dead.

Did he care? Probably not.

"Mikey..." He tried reasoning with me, "You think LARP is stupid, and you probably think I'm a nerd for doing it..."

"Chuck, getting high just to impress people is stupid, and I think you're crazy for doing it!"

I ask again, did he care? Nope. How do I know? Because he turned around and did it again.

_**A/N: Sorry If Chuck seemed a little ooc, but oh well. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mike's P.O.V:**_

_Flashback:_

_"CHUCK!" I yelled. The blonde looked up at me, his eyes, so bloodshot, they looked like they belonged to someone else. That 'staring into space look', completely foreign to me, "Chuck?" I asked again._

_"I'm sorry..." Chuck said slowly, letting the computer cleaner slide out of his hands. My eyes widened as the bottle hit the ground. It was completely empty._

_"Chuck..." I closed my eyes, "Why would you do something so stupid?"_

_Chuck looked away from me. By now, I could see the cuts he had made on his arms._

_"DO YOU WANT TO DIE! IS THIS WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS!" I argued, before turning around and leaving the room. I wouldn't let anyone see me cry, not even Chuck._

* * *

It's sad really, I didn't know it would get this bad. But, it did. And, here I am, driving around Motorcity, trying to find Chuck before he potentially ends himself. Now, of course, this is not like Chuck. Frankly, I think this is all my fault. I don't know if it was because I had showed him up in what he was good at, or because, I had left him alone when he really needed someone.

Why had I not done something. He came to me, and poured his heart out about what was going on, and all I told him was that he was being stupid! What moron does that! I was shocked and everything, but come on, had I been in my right mind, I would have never let Chuck out of my sight again. Instead, I had gotten up and walked away. It wasn't until about 2am this morning, when Texas came to my and Chuck's shared room, which was now a wreck for some reason, and told me he was missing.

"We can't find him anywhere, and he won't answer any of our calls!" Dutch informed me as I ran to the garage.

I hopped in to Mutt, and was just about to pull out, when I found something taped to the dash bored. A note. I picked it up, and read it.

_Mikey, _

_Look, dude, I'm really sorry about what I've done. Yes, it was stupid. But, I can't fix what's been done. That look on your face when you walked in, that killed me, more that the computer cleaner or cutting could have done. When you walked away, I never felt as lonely as I did then. Never. I know you probably hate me now. And, if you don't, please do, It'll make this a whole lot easier. Good bye. I'm sorry. Love,_

_ Chuck_

My heart literally stopped. Good bye? What was that supposed to mean? It didn't matter, at this point, I was thinking the worse. He was gonna kill himself. And if I didn't hurry, he might already be gone.

_**Chuck's P.O.V:**_

_Flashback:_

_"I'M SORRY!" I screamed, throwing the empty bottle at the door, as Mike slammed it shut behind him._

_I was angry now. Partly at Mike, of course I knew that getting high and cutting might kill me, duh. I had already messed up this much. I stood up, trying the clear my vision,but just getting frustrated, then trashing the room. When I got to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. I stared at my reflection for a while. Hell, it wasn't my reflection at all, it was just the face of a complete idiot. For a moment, I tried to find my self in that idiot's eyes. And you know what? I did find my own eyes staring back at me. In answer to Mikey's question, yes, very much I wanted to die. Is that why I was doing this, more than likely, yes. _

_"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE SUCH A SCREW UP! YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!" I screamed. Wow, I must be pretty high, I have to snicker at that. I'm yelling at my own reflection. I grab some razors and another bottle of computer cleaner._

_"That's it." I laugh at my reflection, "I'm gonna kill ya, then I don't have to be tormented by you stupidity." I laugh as hard as I can, then leave the room, not even bothering to say good bye to myself._

_End Flashback._

I'm laying on the ground I think, bleeding. I didn't know what I was doing at the time, but now that my high was over, I knew damn well what I did. I had cut myself too deep this time. I know, I meant to kill myself, but now that I could think straight, I realize how truly alone I felt, and how badly I wanted to make things right. Before, I had laughed at the thought of death, and now, I'm crying, wanting it to be over.

"I'm sorry." I try to get enough energy to hug myself, but I can't lift my arms. I'm already too far gone.

"I'm sorry!" I say again, wanting Mike to be there to hear it before I go.

"I...I'm...s...orr...y..." I try again, when an image flashes before me.

That look... That look that Mike had on his face, when he walked in on me getting high. That disappointed look. Like he had never been so angry with me, and yet, wanting to forgive me all at once. If the cutting wasn't gonna kill me first, then that look will. I try to close my eyes, and drift away, but before I can, I see a blinding light, then someone calls my name...


	3. Chapter 3

_I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark. But now I know my wounds are sewn because of who you are. I will take this burden on and become the holy one. But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song._

_**Mike's P.O.V:**_

_****_This, this was all my fault. Asking if he wanted to die, how stupid. Chuck was always so loyal, it's probably because of him that I'm not already dead, then again, it because of me that he's probably already gone.

_So hear my voice,Reminds you not to bleed. I am here. Saviour! Will be there. When you are feeling alone, ohhh. A saviour, for all that you do. So you live freely without their harm_

"Hang in there, Chuck." I mumble, hoping that in some strange way, he can hear me, and remember there is still a lot to live for...

_So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones. Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love. So I can take this pen and teach you how to live_  
_But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I gave._

This makes no sense. Chuck was always scare of getting hurt, but now he's doing it to himself! His 'trying to fit in' speech, I'm guessing is a total lie. Chuck always loved himself and who he was, so his reasons for cutting...There's gotta be something else that's bugging him.

_So hear my voice. Reminds you not to bleed. I am here. Saviour! Will be there. When you are feeling alone, ohhh. A saviour for all that you do. So you live freely without their harm. Saviour! Will be there. When you are feeling alone, ohhh. A saviour for all that you do. So you live freely without their harm_

I should of been there more. Ever since I met Chuck, he always seemed to feel alone in the world. Sure, I did rescue him off the streets, but even so, I could have done so much more for him.

_When I hear your cries: Praying for light, I will be there. When I hear your cries: Praying for life, I will be there!_

I completely forgot that Mutt's windows were open, and by all means, thank God they were. It was actually hard to hear, but there was a very faint moaning, somewhere.

"What the?" I stopped my car, and walked outside.

_I will be there!_

I can't believe it, I actually found Chuck...alive. Well, barely alive, but even so, he's got some kind of pulse, and that's good enough for me.

"Mikey?" he coughs.

"I'm here." I reply.

_I will always be there!_

"I'm sorry..." He mumbles, as his eyes close.

Though it would have been a smart move, I decided not to leave Chuck's side.

_I will be there!_

_**A/N: Song used: Saviour by Black Veil Brides.**_


End file.
